Sous-vide is a method of cooking food sealed in airtight plastic bags in a water bath for longer than normal cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than normally used for cooking, typically around 55° C. (131° F.) to 60° C. (140° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables. Current sous-vide equipment are built with singular sous vide functionality such as a thermal circulator or a temperature controlled water bath and cannot be used for conventional cooking.
Attempts to create sous vide apparatus out of conventional cooking equipment (crock pots, rice cookers, and slow cookers) where a temperature controller apparatus attempts to modulate a slow cooker's power source have been unsuccessful. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.